


Alone

by Futomaki12



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Grief, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: A greet itself will just become a sorrowful memory to her.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Angst

“I'm home.”

I took my winter coat off when I just arrived home from the tiredness of work. It was quiet. Nobody answered with "Welcome, Sayo! How's your work?" ever again. Nobody made two dinners. I was alone. 

Well, 'alone' itself wasn't a good choice of a word, was it?

I sighed whenever I thought about it. I put my guitar case beside her old instrument and took a bag of cookies which I baked in the morning from the shelf, placing it next to her photo. It was the most gorgeous and brightest smile I'd ever seen. Nobody could be as beautiful as her.

“You know...”

I miss you a lot, Lisa.


End file.
